Identity and entity screening is vital to a variety of applications where ensuring that provided identity information, such as a name, corresponds to a particular individual or entity. Such applications include background checks, identity theft investigations, Transportation Security Authority (TSA) screening, enterprise administrator authentication, networked resource access, etc. Current systems for identity screening produce high rates of false positives (i.e., incorrectly affirming that identity information corresponds to a particular individual or entity) and false negatives (i.e., failing to affirm that identity information corresponds to a particular individual or entity). Sparse identity information (e.g., a name without any corroborating information) and common identity information (e.g., John Smith or ACME, Inc. in the United States) only worsen false positive and false negative screening rates.